Venomous Tentacula
|food = *Chizpurfles *Doxies *Humans |distinction = *Mobile vines *Biting teeth *Strong Jaw *Venomous bite *Produces poisonous juice |usage = *Pets *Weapons *Potion-making |status = Extant }} The Venomous Tentacula (alternatively spelled Venemous Tentacula or Venomous Tentacular) is a green, spiky, toothsome magical plant with mobile vines that try to grab living prey. Description Venomous Tentacula expels venom from its shoots, and its spikes are deadly. Its bite is highly venomous and can easily stun or kill. Its juice is also a less than lethal poison. This dangerous plant is used for student research in Herbology classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and they are taught and handled practically in the sixth year. Students are permitted to swear loudly if a Tentacula tries to strangle them during lessons. The Severing Charm can be used to both stun the plant and sever its vines. The Venomous Tentacula is a giant eyeless head with fangs, though the shape of its mouth tends to vary, along with many leaves surrounding it. It also has many large vines for appendage (that act like arms and as aforementioned can be severed by the Severing Charm), which may or may not also have separate heads of their own at the ends. Occasionally, aside from biting, some forms of the plant can also fire spiky spore-like balls from their mouths at their targets. Venomous Tentacula eat Chizpurfles, spitting out their carapaces once they have eaten it. Notable uses Venomous Tentacula seeds are a Class C non-tradable substance. Despite this, they are often kept as pets. Fred and George Weasley purchased Tentacula seeds off Mundungus Fletcher in 1995 for their Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products. Tentacula seeds emit a faint rattling noise even if they are completely stationary. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom and Pomona Sprout used Venomous Tentaculas as weapons against the invading Death Eaters. Neville most notably came charging out of nowhere into the Entrance Hall brandishing armfuls of the deadly plant, which was most delighted at the opportunity to attack the Death Eaters. The leaves of the plant are highly valuable potion ingredients, and essence of the plant is also used as an ingredient in the poisonous Potion N. 07. The plant also secretes a poisonous juice. The juice is colourless and is a non-fatal poison, but causes those who drink it to have a "burning" sensation inside them, and will turn their skin bright purple in colour. History The 6 December 1926 morning edition of The New York Ghost featured an article about a tenement burglary that was foiled when the culprit was ensnared by a Venomous Tentacula. Elphinstone Urquart of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Minerva McGonagall's husband, was killed by a bite from a Venomous Tentacula in 1985. Derwent Shimpling was famous for eating an entire Venomous Tentacula and surviving, although his skin was left permanently purple. Behind the scenes *In , Horace Slughorn states that Venomous Tentacula leaves are worth ten galleons a piece. Also in the film, Slughorn is caught by Harry stealing the leaves. *In the game version of , Pomona Sprout had a garden full of Venomous Tentaculas. *In several of the video games, the Venomous Tentaculas live in some parts of the grounds and are portrayed as man-eating plants with large mouths; some adaptations of them may actually bite nearby victims, while others may have other means of trying to strike people (such as using their vines or spitting out spiky ball-like pods). The said pods bounce about and can be hit by spells. The Tentacula can also get burned up by the Fire-Making Spell, or in both the Philosopher's Stone and Chamber of Secrets video game (console versions), can be stunned for a while if all its vines are cut with the Severing Charm. **Several differing depictions of the plant often vary in both size and colouration, as well as the form of its mouth. It is often noted that doxies are also part of their diet in the video games; in the GBA version of Philosopher's Stone, luring one towards a Tentacula is the only way to get rid of them (and in that said port, the Tentacula are completely invincible to spells, something which is contradicted in other game adaptations). Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Venemosa Tentacula es:Tentácula venenosa fr:Tentacula vénéneuse pl:Jadowita Tentakula pt-br:Tentáculo Venenoso ru:Ядовитая тентакула Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Folio Bruti entries Category:Pets Category:Plants Category:Poisons Category:Potion ingredients Category:Weapons